Wisdom Teeth Removal
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan gets his wisdom teeth removed and Phil is there to take care of him.


"Phil, I don't want to do this." Dan whined as he looked over at his boyfriend.

It was currently a Saturday afternoon. Dan Howell was at the dentist and would be getting his wisdom teeth removed. Lately he's been having awful tooth aches and it was finally time that he got them removed and Dan was definitely not looking forward to it. He was scared and nervous and he absolutely hated going to the dentist. Luckily, Phil Lester, his boyfriend, was going to be there with him for support, which calmed Dan a little but not a whole lot.

"Dan, everything's going to be absolutely fine. I promise you. You're worrying about nothing. The doctors are going to help you. I don't want you to be in pain anymore." Phil said. They were currently waiting in the waiting room. Dan was sitting next to Phil and Phil was holding his hand. Dan shook his head.

"What if something goes wrong?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled. "Phil!" Dan pouted.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. They're professionals. They know what they're doing. You're going to get your wisdom teeth removed and then we're going to go home and you'll feel better in no time." Phil assured him. Dan sighed but he didn't say anything. Phil frowned. He held onto Dan's hand.

"Dan Howell?" Dan immediately looked over at the nurse when he heard a women say his name.

"Phil…" Dan started to say. He looked over at him. Phil stood up, pulling Dan up with him.

"You'll be fine. I promise to be here as soon as you're done." Phil said calmly. Dan slowly nodded.

"Okay." Phil smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan blushed. He walked over to the nurse.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll be in good hands, Daniel." The nurse reassured Dan. Dan looked at her. "Let's head to the back." Dan glanced back over at Phil as he followed the nurse. Phil gave him a smile. Dan sighed.

Phil waited for a while in the waiting room. He was getting bored. Phil sighed as he pulled out his phone. He sat there on his phone for about 15 more minutes. He looked up when he heard footsteps and immediately stood up when he saw Dan walk back out with the nurse.

"Dan, how are you feeling?" Phil asked. Dan walked over to him. He didn't say anything. Phil frowned and wrapped his arm around him. He looked over at the nurse. "How'd he do?" Phil asked. She sighed.

"Well...I can tell you that he's not very pleased." The nurse said. Phil chuckled.

"Um…Is there anything I should know about taking care of Dan while he's resting?" Phil asked.

"Yes, he should rest for a couple of days. The pain shouldn't last that long. We've given him some painkillers to take if it gets too bad." The nurse said. Phil nodded. "Dan should use an ice-pack for the first 24 hours while he's resting or maybe a wet washcloth if that's what he prefers. It'll also help. Also, make sure that he eats soft foods only. Keep him entertained from doing any physical activities." The nurse explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem for Dan. He hates doing physical activities anyways." Phil joked. Dan rolled his eyes and hit Phil playfully. The nurse chuckled.

"Call us if you have any problems." The nurse said. Phil nodded.

"Thank you. Come on, Dan. Let's head home. I know you're dying to leave anyways." Phil said. Dan nodded. Phil gently grabbed Dan and they walked out of the hospital. Phil had stopped at Tesco's on the way home so they could get some soft foods for Dan before they made it back to the apartment. Phil immediately went to the kitchen once they were home. He walked over to the fridge and then he opened up the freezer. Dan raised his eyebrows as he watched him. Phil looked over at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. The nurse said you need to use an ice-pack." Phil said. Dan groaned. "The next few days will be tough but it'll be worth it. You won't have to deal with the pain anymore." Phil assured him.

"The radio show?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip.

"We're not doing it." Phil said. He sighed. "I'll call in and ask if Scott and Chris can fill in for us again." Dan slowly nodded. "I know that you feel like you're letting the viewer's down but your health comes first." Phil told him. Phil reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice-pack. He grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around the ice-pack. He walked over to Dan and handed it to him. Dan sighed as he took it. Phil chuckled. "Come on." Phil grabbed Dan and then they went to the lounge. Dan walked over to the couch and sat down. "Do you want me to get your laptop from your room?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him and nodded. Phil smiled. "Be right back." Phil turned around and left the room. He went to Dan's room and grabbed his laptop from his bed. Phil wasn't looking forward to the next couple days. He knew that Dan would still be in pain and he would be moody but he was glad that he would be able to be there to look after him if he needed anything. Phil was about to leave Dan's room but he quickly grabbed Dan's blanket. He finally went back to the lounge. Dan looked up when Phil walked back in. "I grabbed your blanket. I figured you'd be sitting in that spot for a while." Phil said. Dan smiled but he pouted as soon as he felt pain in his jaw. He grabbed a hold of his jaw. "Dan, that's what the ice-pack is for." Phil said. Dan glared at him.

AmazingPhil: _Sorry guys! We won't be able to do the radio show tomorrow. Dan got his wisdom teeth taken out and I need to look after him. But Scott Mills and Chris Stark will be taking over for us! J_

It's been a couple hours since Dan has been home. Dan was not enjoying himself at the moment.

Although, the painkillers he had taken were helping, he was still annoyed.

Phil was currently sitting at the desk and was browsing through tumblr. It was now around 8 o' clock. Dan was sitting on the couch, cuddled up in blankets. He had also been on his laptop but he was growing bored so he had start watching the Harry Potter series, as it was one of his favorite films. Dan looked down at his ice-pack and sighed. He rubbed his jaw. Phil looked over at him and frowned.

"Dan, quit touching it." Phil warned. Dan immediately looked at him. "You're going to make it worse." Phil exited out of the internet. He stood up and then he walked over to Dan. Dan looked over at him. "I know you're frustrated right now but this'll all be over in just a couple of days and everything will be back to normal." Phil told him. Dan slowly nodded. Phil smiled. "Would a cuddle make you feel better?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Mm hm." He mumbled. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"Let me turn off the lights and then we'll cuddle." Phil said calmly. He stood up. He walked over to the lights and shut them off. Phil walked back over to the couch. Dan lifted up the covers. Phil smiled and sat down next to Dan. Dan immediately cuddled into him. Phil grabbed the blanket and covered the both of them up. Dan rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil looked down at him and smiled. "I love you." He whispered. Dan looked up at him. "Now, get some rest." Phil said. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan looked over at the TV and sighed.

Dan would have been much more frustrated and annoyed if Phil hadn't been there with him. He was thankful that he could count on someone like Phil to make him feel better whenever he was in pain or just upset.


End file.
